


Supernatural x Reader

by Luna_Blackwood



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe, Everyone Is Alive, Everyone Is Gay, Everyone Needs A Hug, Everyone has daddy issues, F/F, F/M, Fanfiction, Fluff, Gay, Gen, M/M, Most of the time, Multi, Other, Reader is a Mom, SPN - Freeform, Supernatural - Freeform, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, dad crowley kinda, gae, not for all chapters, reader is freinds with everyone, sometimes, x Reader
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-11
Updated: 2019-12-24
Packaged: 2020-06-26 16:35:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,274
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19772167
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Luna_Blackwood/pseuds/Luna_Blackwood
Summary: Just some Supernatural x Readers made by yours truly... Feel free to comment some requests. also all fluff. I'm absolute trash at smut. Also might do some Spn Actors x Reader...Also some x Male Reader too.....





	1. Happy Birthday ~ No X Reader just TFW celebrating your birthday

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first X Reader sorta thing....Hope you enjoy!

"Y/N.......Y/N Wake up..."

"W-wa?"

"Hey Y/N." Dean was sitting on your bed with a bright smile on his face and a box.

"Deaaan its too earlyy" You complained yawning.

"Early? Y/N Its 12:20."

"I slept in that late?" You said as you moved up to sit, resting your head back on the head board, and looking at your phone. It was in fact 12:20.

"Yep...Oh ya, Happy Birthday" He handed you the box he was holding. It was small but the wrapping paper had cute baby blue background with rainbows and unicorns on it. "We have a whole roll of it now...Even though we'll most likely never use it again"

"I dunno" You said opining it "Might find another use for it" You mumbled, thinking of a plan for it... _Stupid Gabriel, gonna get some PAYBACK_. When you got all the wrapping paper off you stared at Dean's present. It was a golden colored chain with some cute little charms. The first one was of Dean's Impala, the one next to that was an angel blade, and the last one was just a moose.

"Here, let me help you put it on?"

"Ya, of course" You got up and sat next to him, holding up your beautiful h/c hair (Or NoT iDk HoW lOnG yOuR hAiR iS) , Dean put it around your neck carefully.

"You look good in it" He smiled and got up. "Come on" He help his hand out for you to grab. "Sam and Cas are waiting."

You took it happily and stood up, not bothering to change out of your pajamas, you followed Dean down the halls to the library, where Sam and Cas were indeed waiting for you. What you saw made you smile enough for the next 3 years. The tables were moved to the sides so there was a big open space, there was confetti and ribbon/banners everywhere, one table was filled with food, another with games and all the old dirty movie tapes they could find, the 3rd had 3 coolers filled with ice and a shit ton of beer, there were also a couple bean bags around the room along with a projector all set up ready to play those said old dirty movie tapes.

"Happy Birthday Y/N" Sam said walking over and embracing you in one of his moose hugs. 

"I hope you enjoy yourself Y/N, You've earned it" Cas was next also embracing you in a tight hug. 

“Holy shit you guys are amazing” You rubbed your eyes that were starting to tear up (With happy tears of course X3).

The boys all wrapped you up in the middle of a big group hug. The thought was nice but you thought you were going to suffocate being hugged by those TITANS. 

Wiping away your tears Dean handed you a opened beer.

“Lets get this party started, Shall we?”

The next 8 hours were full of alcohol, board games, old movies, and drunken twister. Even Crowley and Gabriel came and stayed for awhile. Alter things settled down you looked around tiredly looking at the mess. _I’ll just clean it up tomorrow_ you thought. 

“Don’t bother cleaning up, we got this” You looked around to a Sobered-but-not-completely-sobered Dean who basically just read your mind.

You looked around again and saw Cas and Sam asleep on the beanbags, Dean also fell asleep right after he finished talking on the rest of them, you were mostly sobered up but dead tired, so you just set back. closed your eyes, and let sweet sleep take you.

Best. Fucking. Birthday. Ever...


	2. Hello, Darling ~ Crowley X Fem!Reader

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Requested by: NikkiDoodle
> 
> Your at home doing some research for the Winchesters who are out on a case, when your visited by Crowley. Unlike the Winchesters you actually enjoy his company and view him as a friend. Crowley has a crush on you but Unlike some people is actually good at hiding it (I'm looking at you Destiel) and would never let you know. Before he leaves, leaving you with some information for a case, Your 4 year old son Y/S/N comes running in and he gets to meet him for the first time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> .....So.....Hey....Funny story....witch I'm gonna tell even though you all probably left....These couple of months have been hell...I mean first i was so sick i couldn't move let alone think...then I just gave up because my writing is crap who would read this...And then there was this whole other thing.....Then I started school....Yea ik these are no excuses and you dont wanna hear about my problems SO ENJOY THIS LONG OVER DUE STORY!!

"This doesn't make senseeee. The victims don't match up at allllll" You moaned taking in a swig of beer.

You were helping on a case your friends, the Winchesters were on.

3 body's were found with their hearts missing. Oh ya easy werewolf. But NOOO!! It wasn't the right type of  
month. Oh yea 4th generation. NO!! NO REPORTS OF ANYTHING LIKE THAT!!! Plus there were no suspects. Everybody loved these victims. And there was nothing connecting them. Maybe it was just random? No it's never random....

Your thoughts were interrupted by a knock at your door.

Closing your laptop and grabbing your gun you slowly walked towards the sound. Looking though the door's peephole you sighed and set your gun down.

Smiling, You opened it "Hey Crowley."

"Hello, Darling. May I?" He asked, motioning to the rest of the house.

"Oh yes of course!" You stood to the side letting him though.

"Love what you've done with the place."

Crowley has only been to your house a few times. Mostly when you first moved in, to help you unpack and settle in.

It's been awhile since he last came though...You mostly only saw him at the Men of Letter's bunker, at his Asylum, or on a case. Places like that.

"So" You said closing the door and catching up to Crowley who was already in the living room looking though your research, which was scatted all across the room's coffee table. "What brings you here"

"Moose and Squirrel sent me. thought you might need some help." He replied sitting down on one of your armchairs. "Do you have any Craig?"

"No, Crowley of course I don't have any Craig." You sighed throwing yourself on the couch.

"Really? Shame. Remind me to bring you a bottle sometime." He shifted to he was closer to the pile of books and papers. "So, What do you think it is?"

"Well" you started, sitting up and looking at the pile in front of you. "At First i thought it was a werewolf but now I'm not too sure."

"Go on."

"3 Body's were found so far with their hearts missing. At first I thought it was a werewolf Buuuut its not a full moon. Then I started looking for anything that would fit a 4th gen.....But there were no reports of missing animals, let alone with hearts missing, the weirdest animal death around here was a dog that suffocated in a chip bag" You flinched at the thought... "Any way" You carried on...Still kinda depressed from the thought.

"I talked with the towns butcher, looked for any weird credit card payments for most of the towns people, oh yea also NO SUSPECTS AND THE VICTIMS HAVE NOTHING IN COMMON WITH EACH OTHER AND I MEAN NoThInG. Not random either cuz ITS NEvEr RANDOMM!!!" You yelled slumping back down on the couch so far your body replaced your bottom. "I have no idea what were dealing with"

"Well Darling looks like your dealing with a Hutu"

".....A What?"

"A Hutu" Crowley sat up in his chair "They mimic werewolf's but, instead of eating a heart they constantly replace their hearts with new ones. Very rare....Never seen one out of Europe though."

"Ok so how do we kill it"

"Like I said they mimic werewolf's so, they die like them too"

"Alright lets gank this mother." You stood up and started walking to the little table near the door where you left your gun.

"Mommy. Who's dis?" A young....Very young boy emerged from a room somewhere down the hall.

"Y/S/N....What are you doing up?" You walked over to your son and picked him up

"I not tired anymore"

"your not tired?"

"No" he looked over at Crowley who was also staring back.

"Oh ya Crowley, You've never met Y/S/N have you?"

"No. I haven't"

As said earlier, Crowley usually never visited your house and you never brought your 4 year old son on cases. What responsible parent would...actually John would....That Mo*******kr......So Crowley never had the chance to meet him.

"Well then Crowley this is Y/S/N. Y/S/N this is mommy's friend Crowley."

Your son looked over to where Crowley was still standing.

"Hewo Crowly" Your son seid to him with a huge grin

"Hello Y/S/N" He smiled back.

You set Y/S/N down as Crowley crouched down to get closer to him.

"Y/N....How The hell have I never met this adorable wee barin before!?" He still stared at Y/S/N in awe.

"Crowley..." You started "Your Scottish is coming out..."

"Oh yes sorry" He started standing up

"Nah its fine....I kinda like it..."

Alittle blush covered his face, barely visible.

"Oh uh well then..." He Stutterd "I best be off....King things to do...Since I'm the king...of Hell..."

"Yes Crowley....We know"

"Mommy what's hell." Your son butted in.

"I'll tell you when your older...."

"Well its been nice talking to you Darling. I'll see you next time" He smiled and started walking towards the door.

"Goodbye Crowley" You said, still in the living room with your son standing by your feet.

"Goodbye Y/N."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: idk if a Hutu is a real thing or what it does I just put in random letters idfk what it is I'm just too tired to do research.


	3. Till Death Do Us Part ~ Gabriel X Fem!Reader

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Y/n has been watching over amara since she was a infant and was created by Amara. Gabriel however just thinks she is a regular angel. Y/n is neutral to everything her only concern is making shire amara is kept safe she honestly doesn't care what happens to the earth, heaven, or hell. She is simply enjoying being alive and she was very close to Gabriel both before and after he ran away from heaven.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so fuckin sorry 
> 
> (See end notes)
> 
> Also requested by Emily

  
"That late alredy?" You sighed and up on your hands from your laying position.

You looked around you and took in your surroundings. You were under the only tree in a large open field. Nature... The only thing God didn't fuck up.

Moving back you layed back agenst said tree and smiled, recalling how you got there.

You were with Gabriel again...Ever since he came back its felt like you've been with him nonstop. You've always been close, even before he left Heaven. Hell you even convinced Loki to let Gabe take his place.

I guess I should head back." You said to yourself as you say up and brushed the grass and dirt off your jeans. When you looked down you saw a fairly small box.

Smiling, you picked it up.

_Gabriel_ _must've_ _left it here when he left_.

It was a nice sky blue box with lollipops and other sweets patterned all over it.

A huge grin spread across your face as you opened it.

Inside you found a shit ton of your favorite candy, along with a note.

_For my fellow feathered freind_

You started laughing at the note as you popped one Into your mouth and closed it back up, saving the the rest for later.

Taking in one last look at the beautiful scenery around you, you finnaly flew back to your apartment.... An apartment which was suppost to ne temporary was now littered with things you dont - nor will ever need.

Stuffed animals littered your bed so much you barely had room for yourself.

On your way to said bed you snapped your cloths off and, into some more comfortable pajamas.

Flopping head first into the bed and then realigning yourself so you were cuddling fluffy body pillow, you siged.

Days like these seemed almost magical. You with it could stay like this forever. But Amara had plans... Yes, you do love her. You've raised her since infancy... But what shes going to do... To her Brother... To all of creation.... To Gabriel... You wish there was some way to stop her...

Closing your eyes and burying your face deeper into the pillow, you drifted off into sleep.

Granted no, you didn't need to sleep... but boy does it feel good. Being able to block out everything and everyone around you, and float away into such a blissful state... Its almost addicting.

When you finnaly did wake it was morning.

"Sleep well?" Asked a voice from the kitchen area of your apartment.

Sitting up, you looked over to see who it was.

"Oh Amara! You scared me." You said sitting up, and crawling out of your warm bed.

"Oh... Sorry?"

As you walked towards her you snapped on some day clothes.

"Anyway... What'cha doing here?" You asked.

"Oh nothing." She replied. "Just checking in" she was bending down and looking at all the items in your fridge.

"I dont understand... Why do you keep your fridge and cupboards fully stocked when you dont even need to eat?"

"...Because it tastes good?"

"...I will never understand you..." Amara finnaly stop back up and closed the fridge. "So... Any progress with Gabriel?"

"Oh Gabe? Ya... I think, over all these Mellenia I'm finnaly getting somewhere. God wise." You lied.

"Good job Y/N... Very good job."

"Thank you Amara."

"I should leave now... You should too. Spend more time with him. Get closer. Meet God. Then... I can finally." She clenched her fist, with a look of anger in her eyes.

"Goodbye Y/N." She said teleporting off.

"Goodbye Amara." You said after she left.

"Shitt." You moaned.

_Why did_ _I_ _have to tell her that!? Now she thinks_ _she'll_ _get_ _to have her big fight with God soon..._

_"_ Why does it have to be like this?" You flipped onto your couch.

"Why cant those two just makeup!? Then I could live my life not worrying about my relationship with Gabriel."

"Ya know its rude to talk about someone behind their back."

"Agh Gabriel!!" You sat up startled, and smacked him with a pillow. "And you know its rude to startle people!!"

"Ow ok I'm sorry Just. Stop. Hitting. Me" he laughed.

"Dont be an ass and then I'll think about it." You have him one last hit.

"We both know that's not gonna happen..."

"True." You joked.

"So." Gabriel finnaly asked. "Who and who need to make up?"

"Oh uh no one!!" You responded, alittle too quickly.

"Mhm... Ok." He jumped over the couch so he was sitting next to you. "...Sup..." He smiled.

"Hey." You couldent help but smile back.

"Did you get my present?"

"Yes." You smiled.

"Did you like it?"

"Yes."

"Well that's good... Didn't know if you stopped eating them or something. "

"Gabriel... I've been eating them for centuries..."

"True." He sighed and layed back.

"Hey Y/N?"

"Yea Gabe?"

"Who do you think is going to win?"

"What do you mean?"

"Oh you know what I mean! Who do you think is going to win? The Brady bunch has stopped a good share if their apocalypseses, but this? And I can bet you dads not even going to try..."

"I dont know... I dont really care who wins."

"But If you had to choose one."

"Amara."

"Come on! You always choose Amara!" Gabe grumbled sitting up.

"And?" You responded.

"What is your obsession with her?"

"I dont have an obsession with her!"

"Yes you do!"

You turned to face Gabriel.

"You talk about Amara all the fuckin' time!"

"Ok not ALL the time."

"Most of it."

You both paused

"Seriously though what is it."

"Its nothing."

"No Y/N seriously, what is it with you and The Darkness...HA! Imagine if you met her!"

You squirmed alittle. One of your tells.

"Y/N?"

"Yes?"

"Have you...seen Amara?"

It was impossible to lie to Gabe.

"Maybe?"

"Hoky shit! And she let you live?"

"Yea I guess... I dont know why though..." You lied again.

"What was she like?"

"Surprisingly nice... And.... She was really pretty..." You said, sighing.

"I would think she would be a bitch or something."

"Shes not!!" You blurted out, without thinking."

"Ok geez no need to get so defensive.

"I'm not being defensive!"

"Uhuh."

Gabe looked away from you and started looking at the ceiling.

"Hey Y/N..."

"Yea Gabe?"

"I uh.... Wanna ask you something."

"Oh and Y/N I forgot to mention-"

_Amara was back..._

"AMARA!!" Gabriel stood up, defending you.

"Oh... I uh... Didn't know you had company...." She turned to look at Gabe. "Gabriel. It's been awhile. I-"

Gabriel flew us away before she could say anymore.

We were at the same tree as before. A large weeping willow with beautiful red and orange leaves.

You were laying on the the ground. Gabe still facing away from you.

"Y/N..." He asked coldly.

A shiver went down your spine. You've never seen him like this... You were almost scared... _But Gabe yould never hurt me,_ You thought

"Y-Yes?" You finnaly awnsered.

"Why did Amara.... Why did she?"

"Gabe I can explain"

He turned to face you. Hes eyes were cold, his expression was a mixture of betrayal and disbelief.

"Go ahead." He mutterd.

"I uh."you stumbled. Not even knowing where to start. "W-Well... to start.... I'm not... really... an angel." You looked down as you said it, as If you were guilty.

"What are you then?"

"Well I mean I-I am an angel..." You continued to stumble, thinking of what to say. "Well and Archangel...acctualy."

Confusion spread across his face.

"I-I'm an Archangel.... Of Darkness."

"So you've been lying to me... this whole time?"

"No! Well yes, but No!!"

"What is it than Y/N?"

"I was going to tell you I was! It's just that... I thought kill me since were suppost to be enemy's... So I didn't tell you... Then we started hanging out more... I thought It would ruin our freindship so I never told you."

"Y/N..."

"I loved it so much I would spend all my time with you... then Amara found out... I told her I was just hanging out with you to gain your trust. To meet God. Then they could have there big stupid fight. And I'm just... sorry I never told you." You started tearing up. "I'm sorry I lied to you, Gabriel."

"Y/N..." He brought you into his arms. "I'm sorry you had to hide from me... But you know I would never hurt you."

"I know"you hugged him tighter.

"Hey Y/N?"

"Yea Gabe?"

"Shit... nows as good a time as any..." He pulled away from the hug but still remained close.

"Gabe?"

"Y/N... I... Shit, I like you. I've liked you for millennia... I didn't say anything cuz I also thought it would ruin what we did have, and dammit I dont care what you are."

"Gabriel." The tears started to flow.

"You will always be my best freind... And I will always... love... you". He paused.

About a minute of silence passed before either one of you said anything. You both were just letting everything sink in.

"Y-You dont have to say anything now but-"

"I like you too Gabe."

"Wow I really wasn't expecting that... Seriously?"

"Y-Yea."

"Wow... I..." He started laughing.

You looked at him confused. "Why are you laughing?"

"I-I dont know."

You started giggling with him after awhile, and eventually.

"Oh God..." You finnaly said.

"What?"

"What is Amara gonna say?"

"Who cares what she has to say!?"

"I do!"

"Well I dont. And if she wants to get between us than... I... I don't know... She could kill me in an instant... but that's besides the point Y/N Just... Come on... Please."

There was another pause.

"Ok"

"R-really?"

"Yes I-"

You went able to finish your sentence before he pulled you into a kiss.

You both stayed there for a moment  
Neayher of you wanting to stop. Finnaly you pulled away to gasp for air.

"I uh." Gabriel started. "S-Sorry I should've asked first I-"

You pulled him in for another quick kiss.

"Dont apologize."

"Y/N..."

You both stayed close. Just looking into eatchothers eyes.

I-I wanna be with you, Forever and I dont care how cheesy or Cleche it sounds... but daddammit Y/N I cant imagine myself without you."

" me neither, so... Stay with me."

"Always"

You finnaly let go of each other and layed back agenst the tree. Laying your head on his shoulder and holding each others hands, you stared at the sky. The sun was starting to set, but neither of you moved. You stayed there till the sun set and the stars emerged. Neither of you saying a thing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Holy shit that was so fucking shitty and I'm sorry I was rushing myself
> 
> Sorry for wating your time with this fic..
> 
> Srly... I'm sorry


End file.
